


Sometimes Nothing Better

by Saraste



Series: Season of Kink 2019 Bingo Card - X [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bingo, Consensual Kink, Introspection, M/M, Season of Kink 2019, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Dwalin likes ropes, even when they may hurt him, and Nori obliges... to a point.





	Sometimes Nothing Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Season of KInk 2019 Bingo Card square "Ropes."
> 
> Beta'd by the fabulous katajainen, all mistakes are my own.

Sometimes there was nothing better than the feel of rope against his skin, digging in just so, not so much as to cause permanent harm but just enough that he would feel it for hours after.

Nori was always careful and precise, taking his time just like Dwalin liked it, shifting him this way and that, winding the rope around him so he was entirely immobilized, helpless but loving it.

Sometimes Dwalin preferred the sleek silk rope they also used for restraints when one of them was tied up onto the ornate bed-posts, there to squirm and relish the helplessness when they were toyed with. That rope also felt nice when Dwalin ached for the full body bind. It was like a lover’s caress, soft but firm all the same, and left him feeling quite safe and cherished as he let go of everything and simply _was_. Sometimes, when he asked, Nori played with his body to his will, which fuelled Dwalin’s own excitement and made blood pool in his restrained cock. He fucking loved it. Especially when Nori took his pleasure of him then, greedy but careful, crooning praise, leaving Dwalin hanging on the brink just like he wanted, waiting and restrained and satisfied and still waiting all the same. The weeping, gasping orgasm that followed when Nori was finally allowed to unbind him was glorious.

But there were times when nothing but a coarse and unforgiving rope would suffice, the rough sort which would leave bruises on his wrists and ankles, which made Nori tut and fret afterwards, and put more ointment on them that was necessary, kissing every single bruise, and calling Dwalin unnecessarily foolish. Because the way Nori bound him was not quite enough to leave Dwalin bruised, it was how he quite willingly and without prompting trashed against his restraints hat made all the difference. He couldn’t quite explain it himself, why he _needed _it, sometimes. Most often he simply revelled in the weight of the rope, the tightness, the scratch against his skin, especially on his more sensitive areas, even when he had to bribe Nori into winding it around the base of his cock and his balls, which as always done in a state of mournful silence on Nori’s part. Being bound with the rough rope was Dwalin’s alone time. Nori was willing to bind him, but had been adamant since the first time he saw Dwalin trashing, that he couldn’t bear to look at him like that.

Nori only liked the silk ropes, and never the full binding. He didn’t derive pleasure from being fully immobilized like Dwalin did, and didn’t get into it as fully as Dwalin, needing more caresses and kisses to get hard in the ropes, whereas Dwalin got hard from the mere act of being bound. But they were alike in the way that Nori also liked to have the silk rope wound around his cock and balls and for Dwalin to play with him until he was sobbing with it, coming quick and explosive when released.

But Nori never, ever, wanted bruises on his skin; he had gone quiet and withdrawn the single time there had ever been bruises after… and Dwalin had wept and never bound him so tight again.


End file.
